Look Through My Eyes
by Diamond164
Summary: Kagami Taiga was returning from a basketball practice when he saw a little boy damped and bruised in an alley. He didn't realize that from that moment on, his life will change forever—with the boy playing a huge part on it. He invites the boy unwittingly to his humble abode. What do you think is fated to happen? (Cover photo is by Hiru-kyun; Chapters revised; now Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

**5/26/2015 - This chapter is updated.** **Please read author's note.** **And no. I will not abandon this. Just a minor modification, that's all. :)**

 **This story is inspired from the song _'Look through My Eyes'_ by Phil Collins. **

**Synopsis: Kagami Taiga was returning from a basketball practice when he saw a little boy damped and bruised in an alley. He didn't realize that from that moment on, his life will change forever—with the boy playing a huge part on it. Inviting the boy unwittingly to his humble abode, what do you think will be fated to happen?**

 **Warning: Language (because of Kagami), chibi!Kuroko.**

 **Disclaimer: Dia does not own KnB.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:**

The rain poured heavily against the asphalt. Street lights started blinking to life as the clouds above were mostly grey, and some darker in shade. The coldness intensifies, mixing in with the moist of the rain. People begin scurrying around to find shelter, simply ignoring a small child among them.

To them, he knew he was puny. Poor. Invisible.

He was pale and thin, in comparison to other children of his age. His mop of blue hair—previously silky and shiny—was damp by mud and dirt, making him look thinner than he already is. His eyes, the same hue of his hair, were lifeless as if the world had already abandoned him. He wore tatters for clothes. People who bumps into his lithe body gives him glares, some in pity, and some didn't care.

The boy made silent footsteps as hid in an alley, hugging his knees closer to himself for warmth.

He glanced out the alley, watching people go by with his discerning cerulean eyes. His young brain was prematurely brought out of its diminutive box and was forcedly exposed to the cruelty of the world. Fairies and heroes' tales doesn't exist in this reality. They don't eliminate bad things. Bad things always prevail. _He_ even said that he was one of the bad things _too._

Because of that, there'll be no one he could turn to but him and himself.

 _Cough._

 _Shiver._

 _Sniff._

"Mama... Papa..."

Kagami ran through the rain, trying in vain to keep himself dry. He cursed under his breath as he placed his sports bag above his head, murmuring something as to why he didn't brought any umbrella. Seeing that it won't stop any time sooner, he took refuge in an alley. He fished out his phone and madly taps the keys, as if it was the gadget's fault why the rain had come.

"Why of all times did it have to be today?" he muttered under his breath.

He was returning home from practice. The Winter Cup may have passed with them barely winning it, but their devil of a coach isn't going to start getting lenient on their training. Riko said that the Inter-High and Winter Cup would be much, _much_ worse than previous one, now that his former teammates got a slap back to reality. As a result, training was equivalent to hell. (He got used to it. And probably, the whole Seirin team is just the same.)

Speaking of former teammates, they were back to being acquianted—in a sense, if their weird tendencies from before are of any indication. They just reverted back to their older selves. Aomine was still the ganguro he knows, at least, less barbaric compared when they were in third middle school. The guy was a real bastard back then. Kise was still Kise, this time, more annoying. Midorima became more of a tsundere than before. Murasakibara is still the lazy sweet-eating giant, and Akashi reverted from being an arrogant, psyc— _cough_. He'd rather live, thank you very much.

Aside from his former teammates, he also made up with his brother—Himuro Tatsuya. It took a lot of coercion from his teammates in Seirin (Kiyoshi is being a loudmouth in this matter) and he was thankful at them. All in all, he was having fun here in Japan.

He was snapped out of his stupor when he heard a cough. First, he arched a single brow to show his confusion. He knew when he entered the alley, he was alone. The only thing there was a trash bin way back to where he is.

"Damn, I think I'm starting to get halluc—" The coughing continued, slightly louder this time. He knitted his brows together, slightly being bothered that he can't find the source. He looks around again. Left and Right. Up and Down—

"...U...m,"

Kagami's left eye twitched. He yelled, and dare he say it, he _almost_ jumped. "Holy—W-who! Whe-where did you _come from_?!"

The boy ducks and flinched at the loudness of his voice. Kagami berated himself for scaring the poor boy.

"Uh, hey. S-sorry about that. I didn't mean to..."

Kagami watched as the boy's shoulder made a violent shake. His fear disappears and kneels down in front of the boy. "Hey kid, are you okay?"

The boy inches away from him. His red eyes bore into his fear-stricken blue ones. "I'm not going to hurt you." he said. He remains on his place as he sense the growing agitation of the boy. "Where are you're parents? You shoul—"

Before he could finish, the boy scampered off to his feet in attempts to get away from his vision. It surprised Kagami actually. However, as soon as he got up to his feet, he fell flat to the wet ground, coughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Oi!" Kagami's body shot up in surprise and went beside the blunet. An immediate curse got out of his mouth when he immediately felt the razing heat from the boy's skin. Kagami began to panic when the boy's face contorted into pain every second. He clicks his tongue as he covers the boy with his Seirin jacket.

"Hey! Somebody help me here!" he looks around, searching, at least one person, to come and help him. Unfortunately, the street was already isolated. He clicks his tongue again.

 _Damn it!_ He gets up to his feet and charges in the rain. Screw his clothes. Screw the rain. He could take a bath as soon as he gets home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! As promised, here's the newly revised chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! As for the author note, I made it go KA-BOOM as I said. Nothing much to say here :)**

 **THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD**

 **Warning: OOC, Rated T for Kagami's bad mouth, chibi!Kuroko, grammatical errors, and whatnots.**

 **Disclaimer: Dia does not own anything. (Or else, I will make Tetsu a secret agent. Hahahaha...)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:**

Kagami Taiga in his whole sixteen years of life, was never one for hospitals. Being inside makes him stuffy and uncomfortable for an unreasonable degree. It might have been the medicine and the drugs reeking from every corner of the area or the life and death situation it entails daily. He isn't really sure. But, that doesn't mean that he won't help anyone. He might not be the most caring person in the world, but at least he cares. His conscience won't allow him to sleep if he ever abandoned someone, much less a kid.

A few moments later, the doctor came out from the ward and he stood up immediately. "Are you his guardian?" He asked. The man looks like he was in his mid-thirties with his sleek black hair formally combed backwards. Wrinkles were already appearing in his face as a sign of aging.

Kagami shook his head in a heartbeat, "No. I... I just found him."

"Is that so?" The doctor hummed, "Well, as you're the one who took him in, I find it right to relay his condition to you." He said. "Thankfully, it's just a fever. Very high to be considered safe, but still, he's going to be okay." He scanned through the charts in his hands and peers at Kagami. "Most likely, the cause of this is fatigue and hypothermia. And according to the check-up we made, the bruises in his body seemed to have contributed to this too. "

"The boy's is really lucky that you found him. If you found him any later, it could have been more critical." The doctor gave a small smile. "We have to put some considerable amount of medicine in his system to fight off the fever. By tomorrow, his temperature should be almost back to normal."

Kagami nods once.

"Anyways, since you're not his legal guardian, we would just leave the filing of his documents some other time."

"Okay doc. Uh... I should get going now."

"Oh yes. But may I have your name first?"

"Kagami Taiga, sir."

"Then Kagami-kun, thank you for being responsible." He said, again, with a smile. "If visiting comes into your mind, you're free to come. I'm sure the boy's parents would love to know who just saved their son."

"I'll just leave it here, doc. It's not necessary to know who helps who." Kagami said.

"If that's how it is, then it is fine." The older one said with a trace of disappointment in his voice. "Well, I must take my leave too. See you around, my boy."

Kagami sighed and watched the doctor's retreating back then to where he came from earlier. He comes out of the hospital, seeing the rain has toned down into light drizzling.

* * *

It's been a week, enough for Kagami to forget the little incident he had with the kid. After the first day, he decided to disregard the small request from the doctor to visit, knowing that his parents might already be there to fetch him. He wouldn't want to look like he was asking for a reward or something.

And so, Kagami's life returns to normal. Or should he call it normal?

However, two days back, he felt someone was watching him. Initially, he thought it might be fans following him but the eeriness just grew as he lets it pass. It was becoming more disturbing to the point that it almost made him run to his apartment and do a complete lockdown just to shoo away whoever was following him. _Almost._

Long story short, he has a stalker, and he is losing his sleep. Meaning, his performance in school and practice is also reducing. He was having second thoughts of asking help to Kise since he's a model, and being a model means stalkers for fans. But knowing him, the guy would just cause more trouble than what it is worth. And Seirin...

" _ **BAKAGAMI!**_ "

A slap echoed in the gym, loud and clear, as it made contact with Kagami's head. Due to the lack of sleep he was getting, Kagami jerks forward at the sudden impact by none other than Riko's infamous fan. He nursed his stinging head with a scowl.

"There's many of where that came from if you don't stop slacking!" Riko growled. "Start moving!"

He grumbled something under his breath, but continues with his stretching.

Kiyoshi, the Iron Heart of Seirin, watched Kagami from his place with an arched brow. There was worried glint in those brown eyes, which Hyuuga, who was beside him, noticed.

"He's acting weird." Hyuuga whispered.

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't look like he's really with us."

"I think we should talk to him," Kiyoshi said. "Kagami!"

"Oi, Kiyoshi! Don't decide things so casually!" yelled Hyuuga.

"Senpai?" Kagami cocks an eyebrow at the approaching brunet. His smile utterly speaks _suspicious_. "What is it?"

"Nothing at all. It's just that," He pats the teen on his head, "Hyuuga and I just noticed that you don't look yourself. Something happend?"

Kagami blinked. Was he that obvious? "Ah, that... it's nothing Kiyoshi-senpai."

Kiyoshi hummed with a knowing look. "But it doesn't look like it's nothing if it's bothering you to this extent." He smiled.

"I'll be fine, senpai," Kagami said. "I'm just thinking of something small."

"Are you sure?" A tick grew in Kagami's temple at Kiyoshi's continuous patting. More than that, he was adding more pressure like he was doing it on purpose. He swats the senior's hand in irritation.

"Stop that! You're going to wreck my head with those large hands! Who are you, Murasakibara?!"

Kiyoshi laughed good-naturely, "I've been wanting to do that. Hyuuga always yell at me if I do that to him."

"Of course I do, moron!"

"The moron is more on—"

"Shut up, Izuki! I'm going to throw you down in a well!"

"...Meanie."

The rest of the team watched amusedly from the sidelines, glad that they aren't part of the feud. Tsuchida on the other hand, "Lie down the noise. Coach will be—"

"What do you think you're doing?" Speak of the devil. All of them froze to their feet. Kiyoshi, being the bravest among them all, goofily smiled at the female coach. "Kagami's feeling troubled and as a senpai, don't you think it's important to counsel him?"

"What?! Why me?!"

Riko smiled. Not that happy smile. That tyrant kind of smile. They don't like that... It felt like they have the female version of Akashi. "You want me to tie you in the bench, Teppei? If not, go sit down! Or else, I'll call the hospital to get you!" She barked at the tall player. "Stop prancing around! I'll double your menus!" Afterwards, she massaged her temples. "Kagami-kun, come here."

He threw a nasty glare at Kiyoshi, who in turn, idly waves a hand to him. Turning to his coach, he gulps and trudges slowly towards her.

"Spill."

"Kiyoshi-senpai is just—"

"Spill the beans, Kagami-kun. Your eyebags speaks the truth with every lie you're saying." Riko said, crossing her arms in front of her. The second time she speak, her tone lowers with a touch of worry. "I thought you're just slacking for the past few days, but even the team could see that you're having a problem. If it's a family problem, I won't pry."

Kagami sighs. "No... Coach you see..." He slaps his face in an exasperated manner. "Ugh, how can I say this...?"

His action further piques the brunette's attention.

"I don't know for sure, but I think I just earned myself a stalker and I can't shake whoever is in my back." Kagami would cry if it weren't for that fact that he's a grown male who looks intimidating.

"Pfft..."

"Coach, you're laughing..." deadpanned Kagami.

"No... I'm... not..." She said while hiding a poorly suppressed laugh. She regains her composure not a minute later, although having teary eyes. "You're very funny Kagami-kun."

"I'm not joking coach. I'm serious."

"If that's the case, have you tried asking Kise-kun? I'm sure he has a handful of experience with stalkers." Said Riko.

"I was about to but, no. As much as possible, I don't like them knowing at all." Again, he deadpanned.

"I'm sure they won't go to such extremes." Said Riko, but she isn't sure about that either.

"You don't know what kind of embarrassment they'll have at my face, coach. They're a band of misfits." Exasperated Kagami.

"Aren't you one of them?"

"I'm the most normal out of them!"

"Well, your friends aside, we'll help you with your stalker issues. I'm sure the team wouldn't mind, right?"

"Of course we won't. Seirin is a family." Kagami turns around and saw the whole team looking at them. He felt so, _so_ exposed. Kiyoshi's smile only widens.

"You heard everything?" Kagami felt himself deflating in humiliation. _Great. Just great..._

"You're not very discrete, you know." Izuki said.

"We'll start our search after practice." Riko declared with a smirk in her face. Kagami wanted to feel reassurance from his team's expressions, but rather, he felt like he just doomed himself. Damn... he should have asked Tatsuya instead...

* * *

The remaining members of Seirin slumps tiredly at the bench of the street court, namely Riko, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi. Their two hours of searching was fruitless. They found no-one suspicious around Kagami or did they feel something odd. Even with the use of Izuki's Eagle Eyes (which prove it's usefulness in this kinds of situation), it ended with a failure.

"Mou, Kagami-kun, you owe us big time." Riko said with a small pout. "I think this was just a wild goose chase."

"I wasn't literally asking for your help..."

"Shut up, you idiot. Be grateful that we even did this." Hyuuga whacks Kagami in the head and growls at his junior.

"Maa, maa. At least we had fun~" Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"You too, shut up!"

"Well, let's just assume that your stalker had become scared and that she won't follow you anymore." Riko said. "I get the feeling that this person knew that we're tracking him."

The three males nod in agreement.

"Anyhow, let's try again tomorrow. I'm sure she'll get tired sooner."

"Coach, it's okay. You should just let me handle this again." Kagami said while scratching his neck. "I... I don't want to trouble you too much..."

"If that what's you want..." Riko said, eyeing the two on each side of her. Hyuuga made a shrug while Kiyoshi just nods. "Then fine. I won't meddle in anymore."

"Thanks, coach, senpai."

"Sure, sure. But keep in mind that we are always willing to help." Kiyoshi said.

"H...Hai..."

"Let's go home. Kagetora-san would shoot us if Riko comes home any later..." Hyuuga said as he stood up. The rest of them followed and stretches. The four Seirin students walks out of the public court and turns to each other to say goodbye.

"Thanks for today. I'll be leaving first." Kagami bows to his senpais and walks away.

"He's hanging out too much with Midorima." Hyuuga murmured. "Says he can handle it, huh?"

Riko smirks again, "Still interested?"

"I'm in~"

"What choice do I have?"

* * *

He could feel _that_ again. That person is following him again.

He picks up his pace but the feeling never vanished. Then he remembers his words with his senpais, his sleep, and basketball. _**Basketball**_.

Kagami halted his steps, an annoyed expression in his face. "That's it. I can't play basketball properly because of you! Come out, or I'll find you."

In was silent for a while and the wind was his only companion. His eyes peers around in every corner of the street. The hair of his back prickles and he turns around quickly. He saw no-one, but the feeling was nearer. _She's close by._

A slight sneeze broke him out of his concentration. It was slight and almost inaudible. Kagami looks around again. Another sneeze.

The teen's brow twitched when he traced where the noise came from.

He looks down. And he looks up.

An unmanly screech reverberated under the dimly-lit sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Warnings: OOC(?), rated T for Kagami and Hyuuga's bad mouth.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Kagami falls flat on his buttocks in his poor attempt to run away. He scoots farther away from the unseen force—but in reality, he was too scared to even comprehend the whole situation or _even see who was there_.

"Kagami-kun!"

"Oi, we heard you scream! What happened?!" Hyuuga asked in a tone of urgency.

"Eh...?"

Kagami looks up to his upperclassmen with a face of fright. "G-Gho..." He said. Then, his hand shots up, pointing towards them, "Ghost!"

Riko and Hyuuga frown. "I think you completely went bonkers." Hyuuga said.

"It's true! I saw him—"

"You mean him?" Kiyoshi bends down and picks something—or someone, in general. Both Hyuuga and Riko recoil in surprise at the sudden appearance of a boy with blue hair in Kiyoshi's hands. He was trying to wiggle his way out his huge hands, and when he couldn't make a move, his eyes started watering. "Hey there buddy. We're not going to hurt you."

Riko's heart instantly melts when she recovered, "Aw, you cute little thing..."

"This," Hyuuga began as he pointed the boy. "is not a ghost Kagami. Get your facts straight. He's freaking alive and you scared the hell out of him!" He reprimanded his junior while giving him an evil eye.

"B-But...!" Kagami was now standing, and he pointed a finger to the boy's direction accusingly. "He started it! He suddenly appeared out of nowhere!"

" _ **BAKA**_ gami-kun, don't point. What are you, five?" Kagami shudders at his coach's glare and puts his finger down.

Kiyoshi lets out a beaming smile while he gently bounces the boy in his hands, preferring to ignore his companions as he does so. The boy's tears was soon gone, and what was left of his earlier apprehension was his slightly scared expression. "Did my friend over there scared you?" Kiyoshi asked. The boy slowly nods .

"Then it's my fault?!" He cowers from the combined glares he received from his captain and coach. "Fine. Sorry."

Riko smiles as she turns her attention back at the blue haired boy. "By the way, what are you doing alone here? Are you lost?"

He shakes his head.

"Running an errand?" asked by Hyuuga.

He shakes again.

"On your way home?"

Again, another shake.

The three Seirin seniors look among themselves in confusion then back at the boy. The latter seemingly shrinks at the attention.

"Then what?" Hyuuga said, an eyebrow arched. "You can't be impossibly the one following Kagami, right?"

The boy didn't reply, and instead, lowers his head like he was ashamed.

Kagami felt his eye twitch in irritation. "Seriously?" he muttered.

"Ne, are you following him over the past few days?" Riko was careful to modulate her tone into gentleness, just in case he got scared again. All of them waited for an answer, and after a minute, he nods once. Riko was considering of throwing something at the Seirin ace when he sprouted _oh-so colorful_ words out of his mouth, however, Hyuuga beats him to it.

"Shut up you dumbass! You're talking bull in front of kid!" Hyuuga sent a flying kick towards Kagami, hurtling him over to the concrete wall. "Don't you have any manners?!"

Not a second later, a school bag collided on top of Hyuuga's head.

"Like you're any better!" Riko yelled.

Kiyoshi sweatdrops while he made a distance away from them. The scene was obviously unnerving the boy.

"Ne, why are you following my friend?" Kiyoshi asked, his smile still intact. "You see, it's bothering him for a long time and he can't sleep. Do you need something from him?"

The boy nods again.

"Can I know what is it?"

"Mama... and Papa..."

"Hm?"

"I want... help..."

The tall center tilted his head, "You want Kagami's help? Do you know him?"

"I don't know any—" Kagami's eyes lingers on the boy in Kiyoshi's hands and frowns. _He looks oddly familiar..._ Blue and red met once again, and a memory clicks in his mind. "Don't tell me you're that kid from back then..." He said while his eyebrows twitch.

The boy did not say anything, but the twinkle his eyes made says everything.

"You met?" Kiyoshi asked.

Kagami scratched his head, "Kind of..." he said.

"Kagami-kun, talk." Riko ordered.

"I'm not a dog, coach!"

"Aw, we're just curious, that's all~" Kiyoshi said. "You can't expect the shy boy to tell it, can you?"

"It's not a big deal! I just brought him to the hospital a week ago when I found him!"

Silence came over them.

"Seriously?" asked Hyuuga.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" said Kagami.

A look of incredulity emerged in Hyuuga's eyes, Riko disbelief, and Kiyoshi a genuine smile. Kagami looked offended at the first two.

"Sorry... But, you..." Hyuuga trailed.

"You don't seem like it, Kagami-kun." Riko finished.

Kagami huffed, "I'm not that cold to abandon a kid with a fever alone in the streets. It'll scar my conscience."

The three seniors mentally applauded their ace. They didn't know they have a martyr in their team, much less an intimidating one. Who would have thought that their ace is a softie covered in scales?

"That being said, why is he here? Shouldn't he supposed to be back home now?" Hyuuga asked, being the first one to snap out of their silence.

"He said he wanted Kagami's help to search for his parents." Kiyoshi said. The boy nodded alongside him.

"No," A sad frown forms on the boy's face. He sighs, "Look kid, your parents may be at home, not here. Or even if they are here, I can't help you."

"That's a bit harsh, Kagami..." Hyuuga said.

Riko, somehow pitying the boy, smiles down to him. "Let's go to the police station instead. In that way, they can pick you up. Sounds like plan?"

He nods sadly.

Riko glances at the other males, looking complicated. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi nod while Kagami tries to _look_ like he doesn't care.

"Then off we go~"

The police station was not far, yet it took them a few minutes to get there. Kiyoshi carried the boy the entire time they were walking. It was slight, but he knows boy was peeking at the annoyed red head behind them.

The male officer present by the counter immediately noticed the teens, "How can I help you?"

Riko steps forward, "We found a boy in the streets asking for his parents. We don't know how we can help him."

"Kids these days..." The officer remarked, noticing the boy right away. "Anyway, you can leave him to us."

"Thank you officer."

Kiyoshi puts the boy down, and surprisingly he didn't cry. He patted his head, "Sorry kid. We'll help you next time."

"...Un..."

Soon, the students leaves the station. Kagami didn't dare to look back.

"Let's contact your parents—" The officer looks around frantically. "Where did he go?!"

* * *

"Finally, I can relax."

Kagami stretched his long limbs and lets out an undignified yawn. The adrenaline he had earlier due to being surprised half to death left him drained and tired. He is sure that once he reach home, he'll fall asleep right away.

" _It's the end of the week. I'll just sleep in tomorrow..."_

A small smile graces his face as he recalls today's event. It was an exhausting day with a grueling practice to boot, but somehow, he feels enlightened that everyone in Seirin went to extreme lengths to help him catch his stalker.

Other teams often commented that Seirin is the most eccentric team there is. He knew this for a fact but he figured out long time ago that being the odd ball has it's own advantage; it's fun, full of life, and moreover, full of _passion_. They were strong in a different sense, without having to rely in strength alone.

" _I wonder if they ever felt the same with their teams?"_ His musings brought him standing still on his porch. _"Did they ever had fun like I did in Seirin?"_

He and his previous teammates might be off on their own, but as much as he hates it, he still cares for them... _A bit._ They were arrogant bastards (even him) and when he finally got to his senses—which was after a _veeery long_ preaching from his teammates and a beating from his captain—he mulls it over if they got off worst with their own teams (except Akashi). After all, not everyone is _that patient_ to chesty little brats.

A tug in his uniforms pulls him out of his trance. He looks down and is greeted by blue round orbs.

"Onii-san."

He jumps for the second time of the night while his heart made a dangerous leap. And mind you, he screamed.

The light from a neighboring house turns on in that instant. " _ **LOWER YOUR VOICE, WILL YOU?!**_ "

He glares at the boy, who looks oh-so-innocent. "Are you trying to kill me? God!" He said. The boy flinched.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"What are you doing here? Didn't we already sent you the police station?" Kagami impatiently grumbled.

"I... don't want to go home... I want help for my mama and papa..." The boy said.

"Look, I told you, it's a no. I don't want to get involved in whatever you're dragging me into! If it's a syndicate or something, victimize someone else, will you?" Kagami said. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but he has to tell it. Looks can be deceiving after all.

"But... Onii-san is..."

"Go home kid. It'll do you better." He opens his front door and slams the door.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay everyone! :D I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED, AND FOLLOWED. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"I wonder if he's still out there..." Kagami said, eyes staring at the ceiling-mind drifting to the boy he has recently shut his door too. He found himself unable to sleep, and he kept on glancing at his digital clock.

 _An hour already passed. I'm sure he's gone by now. Get some sleep._ He closed his eyes at first, but a moment later, it opens. He groans and shifted to his side facing the window. Kagami remembers that it was always chilly during the night. He imagines the boy unconscious outside, freezing the life out of him. His clothes barely providing any heat, and soon, he'll... he'll...

Kagami stops the thought from continuing with a palm over his head, coupled with a deep groan. Not even a full minute, he got off to his feet and heads out of the door.

Kagami has successfully opened the door without making it creak. The cold air washes over him and he slightly shivers. He sticks his head out slowly, peering in every corner his eyes lies on. He couldn't see any trace of the boy and _hope_ he's back home. He was about to return inside when he caught blue from the moment he turned around. He cranes his head to take a better look and saw the boy in a fetal position against the apartment walls, shivering.

Kagami's jaw drop. _He's still there?! It's freakin' cold outside!_ The longer he stared, the harder the tug on his heartstrings. His mind and heart was clearly yelling at him to do what is humane.

Another deep sigh left his lips.

"Hey kid," He called. He tried to ignore the flinch that came before the boy looks up at him. He averted his eyes, "Get inside. You'll freeze to death out here." He only heard a choke sound come from him. Another cold wind came by and the two shivers. He looks down to the boy again, "Hey, I'm already inviting you in. If you want to sleep out here, then be my guest." Kagami made a move towards the door, and a second later, he heard shuffling of feet. From the corner of his eyes, he peers behind him if he was following.

The boy was there.

 _Glad you're smart, kid._ He thought.

"Where do you want to sleep? I have a spare room. You can use that." Kagami walks towards the said room, away from the living room. He opens the door down the hallway, adjacent to his own. "Here."

Kagami could see the reluctance as he walks inside the room, but, what surprises him is that he turns around and bows low to Kagami. "O-onii-san, thank you very much..."

"Whatever. Just sleep, and don't do anything funny while I'm asleep." Kagami waved him off. "I hope you're not too hopeful about me helping you, because my answer is still the same, regardless of this. I've helped you more than once." He said. A flicker of emotion flashes in the boy's eyes, but he caught it. Barely. "I'll send you tomorrow to the police station first thing in the morning."

"...H-hai..."

"Get some sleep." Right after Kagami closed the door, a wet droplet splash on the floor.

Morning comes and Kagami just had to scratch his head. This was the second time in the morning he was standing in the doorway of the guest room, seemingly staring at space. He expected that he's still there, a presence- _less_ , watching him with a smug smirk while he stays in the shadows, but after checking the other rooms of the house, this one being the last one, Kagami concludes the boy is gone.

"Where in the world did that boy run off to?"

Nothing was stolen, he knew, since he had looked into it earlier. The boy was innocent—that, or he had a changed of heart.

Kagami scratched the back of his head, "Gone home by himself, I guess?" With all the harsh words that came out of his mouth, he won't be surprised if he does. But thinking about it, he was really young to be wandering about in the streets. Kids his age gets screwed real quick without adult supervision, and the last time he saw him, he was—"Oh, shi..."

* * *

From his time being outside, he knows he had already walked far enough to be unrecognized by anyone. He idly swings himself on one of the hanging seats of the small playground, seemingly in deep thought.

 _I didn't even apologized to that big brother..._ he thought. He knew the amount of trouble he had already caused him, and figures out that he just had to leave him alone to thank him. But no apologies...

"Well, well, look what do we have here?"

He looks up and saw three kids, probably older, tower him. He was unfazed, or rather, prefers not to show it. He eyes the three kids suspiciously.

"You're new here, aren't you kid?" the brunette boy said, smirk growing. He pursed his lips and lowers his head. This irked the boy. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Y... Yes, I am..." he said.

"Want to _play_ with us?"

"No."

The other boy on his right bristled, "Hey, we're actually inviting you to play with us. Aren't you even grateful?"

He averted his eyes, "Please leave me alone..."

"Aw, little boy is scared of us." said the left in a tone of mockery. "He doesn't want to play with us."

The brunette among them holds both chain and leans forward to him, "What if we don't wanna? You're gonna cry to your mommy?"

He quivering all over, but with all his strength, he pushes the boy away from him and makes a run for it. He heard him yell indignantly behind him and yet, he didn't turn around. A precipitating pull sends him falling on his back. As he recovers, the three boys loom around him, preventing him from escaping.

"You got guts to push me, brat." The brunette said.

"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..." He whimpered.

"Shut up. Let us teach you some lessons in manners, shall we?" As they inch closer to him, his hands went up protectively on his head, eyes firmly shut.

" ** _HEY_**! Don't touch him!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Eh?!"

"Run away!"

The boys around him run away frantically at the new comer. He didn't move. He was too scared to look up.

One calloused hand landed on his head, ruffling his hair gently, "You alright, kid?"

His savior kneeled down to his level, allowing him to see who it is. He runs into his arms and there, he knows it's safe, "Onii-san..."

There, he could cry 'till his heart's content.

* * *

"Finish it all up. I know you're hungry." Kagami said. The blunette _tried_ not to look overwhelmed at his pile of burgers, and just continued on with his own burger. Their meal was silent, only breaking at each burger's unwrapping.

Kagami noted the boy's eyes widening upon drinking his shake. He brought it up, shakes it, and drinks again. A small smile blossoms in the young child's face. The endearing sight made Kagami stop, just to stare at his enlightened face.

 _This boy..._ he thought.

The boy noticed him staring, and he shrinks back at his seat, snapping him out of his trance. "Sorry about that. I didn't know you like vanilla milkshakes that much."

He tilted his head, "V-vanilla milkshake?"

"It's your first time tasting it?" Kagami asked.

He looked at his cup and nods solemnly, "He said I'm not allowed to drink because..." He suddenly bites his tongue to stop, which Kagami finds suspicious.

"Is this person why you ran away from home? Why you're searching for your parents?" He asked, slowly as he can.

He nods again.

"I see..." he murmured as he close his eyes. After a minute of a silence between them, he reopens his eyes. With a small huff, he crossed his arms in front of him, "Hey kid, let's strike a deal kid. I will help you in two weeks. A month at most, nothing more, nothing less. If I figure you're working at some shady organization or whatever, I'll send you to the police station. At worst case scenario, I'll drop you off a cliff. Got that?"

The boy gapes at him, "O-onii-san will help me? I thought onii-san doesn't want-"

"Well things change. You look so miserable that I think sending you to a station or a daycare center won't stop you from getting hurt." He said with a light tint on his cheeks. "Moreover, I already said that I'm going to help you. Be a little happier, will you?"

The boy lowers his head, shoulders quivering.

Kagami's eyebrow twitched, "Oi! Don't cry! People will misunderstand!"

"k... you..."

"What?"

"Th-thank you... Onii-san has a big heart." The blunette said, eyes sparkling.

Kagami blushed, "Whatever. It's as if I have a choice..." He said. "Anyway, I didn't get to know your name yet. Mine's Kagami Taiga."

"My... My name is Kuroko Tetsuya... I'm five years old, Kagami-oniisan."

* * *

 **Hello~! XD Thankies for the new reviews, favorites, and follows guys! XD You're making more motivated to fix this thing called my sloppy writing. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter. I'm sad to say that future updates might get delayed even more as school just started (and I'm telling you, I want vacation already \\(T^T)/).**

 **BUUUT~, I'll try to update this baby once a week. Twice a week, might be, but will be a rare occasion. That aside, this chappie will mark the real start of the story, so please tune in for mooooooore~! XD I'll assure you, you'll love (hopefully) what I have in store for you guys. XD**

 **~See you on the next chapters! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Kagami and Kuroko return back home as soon as their meal ended in Maji's.

"I'll let you stay here for the whole duration of our deal. You can have the room you used yesterday." Kagami said. "For the mean time, we'll talk about your parents and your usual hangouts. In that way, we can easily narrow down places. Got that?"

Kuroko nods but sneezes in the process, making the teen eye him suspiciously. "Were you sleeping in the streets until now?"

"...Hai..."

"How about home? You have a home right?"

"I do... but..."

"You're one handful kid, you know?" He sighs. "Follow me to the bathroom. I'll set up a bath so that you could clean yourself."

Kuroko stops at the doorway of the bathroom, watching Kagami take a soap and a shampoo from the drawer. The older teen places it beside the shower.

"You can do it by yourself, right?" Kagami asked. He receives a silent nod from the bluenet. "I'll fetch you a shirt and a towel then." With that, Kagami leaves the boy to his own devices.

He heads inside his rooms and begin scavenging the smallest shirt he owns in his drawer, but gets disappointed when the shirt he found was still large for the kid. _Oh well, might as well go for safety pins._ He takes an untouched towel inside another drawer and retrieves the safety pins from his bedside table before returning to the bathroom.

"Hey Kuroko, are you done? I got yo—"

Kagami felt the words he was going to say die at the end of his tongue, because right at that moment, he saw purple, etched like a paint on the boy's skin. Kuroko's back was bare for him to see the extent of his bruises that it was painful to look at it.

Kuroko notices his presence and jolts once he realizes that his back was on to him. He hid himself to the shower curtain. Kagami saw Kuroko clutch the curtain harder while his face remains devoid of emotion. But Kagami knows those eyes were anything but. They were scared.

He immediately remembers what had transpired a week ago when he found him. Kagami knew he vaguely saw some bruises in his person that night. The doctor even mentioned it after he brought him to the hospital.

"I-I'm sorry. Come on here, I'll dry you." Kagami said as kneels down, and dries him off upon his approaching. He dones the shirt to his small body, trying hard not to stare at the bruises peeking out from the shirt. Kagami could feel his anger rising, not towards Kuroko, but to the person who _caused_ this thing to happen.

The boy is six for crying out loud!

"K-Kagami-niissan...? Are you okay?" his voice came soft with a tinge of fear in it that immediately snaps him out of his thought. He must be looking murderous already...

"Was this the reason you left?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko fiddles with his fingers and even when his back turned against him, Kagami could feel the scowl marring his young face. Kagami sighed. _It's way too early to ask..._

"Sorry... Forget that I asked." Kagami said. "There, you're done."

The shirt proved to be too big on his person, but nonetheless, young Kuroko thanked the red-head. Kagami made a mental note to ask a certain teammate for extra clothes for children. Kuroko still looked slightly anxious, which might have been because of his question. He then tried to shift his attention to something else.

"So, what do they look like? Your parents, I mean." Kagami said.

Kuroko takes the bait and relaxes. For a bit. "Everyone says that Mama and I are very alike in appearance because Papa has black hair."

"Okay, what else? Their names?"

"Kuroko Yoru and Kuroko Tetsumi."

"Where do you always go?"

"The park."

"Do you know where it is?"

Kuroko shakes his head, "No. But I remember a basketball court beside it."

"A basketball court..." Kagami remembered the said court not too far away from here. It was where they had played streetball with the other schools back then. "I know that place. That's where we'll begin."

"When will we go Kagami-niisan?"

"Well, you can't go out looking like that so maybe tomorrow. Just sleep today or something." Kagami said with a shake of his hand.

"Okay." Kuroko said. "May I sleep here?"

"Oh sure. Go ahead." Kagami watched the boy curl down beside him. He looks up to Kagami with those doe-like eyes innocently. "Somethin' on my face kid?"

Kuroko shakes his head, "Will Kagami-niisan be gone when I wake up?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I won't." He said. "Go to sleep already. I think you're really out of it."

Kuroko doesn't understand Kagami's last statement but decided to heed his suggestion. A few seconds of silence later, barely audible snores fills the quiet air.

Kagami gently places a hand over his blue-locks and says, "Sleep well."

Kuroko finds himself in his _new_ room when he woke up. He slid off his bed and goes for the door while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, Mitobe-senpai. I swear I'll pay you back for these... Thanks. See you tomorrow too."

Kuroko carefully sticks his head out to the living room just as Kagami had closed the door. A moment later, he sees Kagami walk into the living room carrying a paper bag.

"Kagami-niisan?"

The red head barely held his cuss in his tongue and tried not to glare at the boy. _Tried._ "God Kuroko, stop caring me like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagami-niisan..." apologized the boy. Kagami dismissed it quickly, finding it useless to scare him again, and instead, ushers the boy close to him.

"This bag," Kagami started while pointing the paper bag on the table. "is full of clothes. It's all yours." Kuroko opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but closes it immediately. Kagami sighs, feeling this will be a common occurrence between them in the following days. "Tell whatever you want, Kuroko. I won't get angry or something."

"I have no money Kagami-niisan. I can't pay you..." said Kuroko

"Kuroko, I'm not charging you for anything." Kagami frowned.

"But... I'm not worthy of any gifts."

"Okay, you're getting too dramatic. As I said, you can have these, and you'll have these. You can't wander around dressed like that because you look ridiculous. If you're worried about where I got these clothes, I called my teammate who has a bunch of sibling. You can pay him back as soon as we find your parents. Clear?" Kagami said.

"Okay..."

"Good. Now come on, food's getting cold."

Kuroko gave one last glance at the paper bag before heading to the dining table. Kagami started chowing his food down as soon as he sat while Kuroko stares at the curry before him. Again, Kagami is confuse.

"Uh, what? Do you want me to feed you?"

He shakes his head, eyes casted down.

"Speak up kid. We're not going to get anything if you're always like that." He said with disappointment in his voice. "If you're suspicious that I've put something in your food, then I'll cook something else."

He shakes his head again but this time, he looks up to Kagami and tilted his head, "Is... this mine, Kagami-niisan?"

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" Kagami heaved a heavy sigh. This boy is a weird one...

He thanks the red head and proceeds to eat. Color rises up to his cheeks. A small smile formed in his lips, "It's yummy, Kagami-nissan."

Kagami blushed and turns away from Kuroko, "Just eat up..."

When they finished their meal, Kagami stands and gathers the plates in his hands. Kuroko followed suit in a—somewhat frantic way. Kagami was about to stop the boy when plate slides off his tiny fingers to the floor, shattering the fragile object upon impact. In that moment, the red head saw how Kuroko goes automatic; he kneels down and gathers the sharp pieces in his hands without care of injuring himself.

Kagami immediately grabs his hands.

"Look at what you did!" Kuroko closed his eyes. "Your hands are bleeding!"

Kagami sits him on the chair while saying "Wait there." before fetching a first aid kit in one of the kitchen drawers and a clean wet towel. The red head comes back and daps the towel gently on his injured skin.

"Good thing it's just scratches, but god, it's bleeding too much."

"I-I'm sorry Kagami-niisan. I didn't mean it. I promise. I'm sorry..." Kuroko looks hysterical and it's making Kagami worried. _What in the world happened to this boy?_

Kagami gripped Kuroko's small hands a little tighter which caught his attention somehow. Fear have been his eyes, clouding those innocent blue circles."Look at me, Kuroko. It's just a plate—

It's _only a plate_. There's a lot of it in the house. I'm not mad." Kagami felt a bit victorious as Kuroko's eyes began clearing up. "Don't cry. No-one's going to hurt you. You're safe here. I promise."

Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Kagami never knew taking care a child would be overwhelming. Because of what happened last night, Kagami abandoned the dishes and made sure Kuroko was sleeping comfortably in his new room. He was worried that he might have another panic attack and would hurt himself again. To make sure this won't happen, he stayed inside until two in the morning. It was only the first night of having the boy, but Kagami knew something more will happen in the coming days.

One of the reasons on why he accepted the deal was to clear his conscience. Because since their _second_ meeting, he had a feeling that the boy was troubled. The look on his face when he was seeking him out felt all too familiar to him.

At first, he didn't want to get involved in anything aside from basketball, but having parents with strong sense of justice had an effect on him.

Since he was a child, he had been entirely aware of domestic violence and _god,_ how he despises it. He'd been around a few friends back in America who were abused by different kinds of people. He watched a good friend's life sink into oblivion until he reached his limit and—you know what happened. They were only eleven that time, but Kagami knows how it sucks to live through the physical and emotional scars every single day.

With Kuroko's display last night, he can confirm that the five year old has been yet another victim to domestic violence. It makes his blood boil despite knowing Kuroko just recently. This urges him to help him more. Nobody deserves to live through torture.

Speaking of helping Kuroko...

They'll probably head outside after getting cleaned breakfast. The deal is only effective for a month at most. In the first two weeks, they'll probably spend most of their time searching before the traning becomes murderous. Should he seek the others help?

"Seirin...? Might be..." _They'll be willing, especially if they see Kuroko._ "Those creeps?" He murmured, a brow rising.

Kise, that enthusiastic basta—creep will kill Kuroko with his bone crushing hug. Aomine? That idiot couldn't be bothered if it's not basketball related. Midorima? Meh, that guy's is a tsundere. Takao might pull him along if ever they crossed path though. Murasakibara is out of the question. And Akashi... Nah, Akashi is... Yeah. Akashi.

"They'll mess things out. Moreover, they'll scare him too much."His mind agrees with him too.

Repressing the urge to yawn, he drinks the last of his coffee, then turns the stove off. He placed the final piece of their breakfast in two different plates. Satisfied with the placement, he headed to the table with the afterthought of fetching Kuroko.

"Goodmorning Kagami-niisan."

Kagami's felt his skin crawl at the voice—thankfully, he didn't scream this time _and_ the plates are already on the table. He turned around, ready to berate the blue haired boy until he saw a messy mop of hair that puts a bird's nest into shame.

"Wha..." he gaped.

"Kagami-niisan...?" the boy cutely tilted his head.

"Your hair... what happend to your hair?"

Kuroko patted an offending lock. "They stand up on their own when I sleep."

Kagami resisted the urge to laugh because— _Damn it, he looks pretty hilarious at that hair._ "We'll brush your hair later. For now, let's eat breakfast first." Despite his inner struggle to laugh, he managed to look neutral to the boy.

The boy wordlessly mounted the chair. "Eat up," Kagami didn't begin eating until Kuroko took his first bite. It reassures him that the boy will eat and not stare... just like last night.

"How's your hands? Does it hurt?" he asked, in favor of breaking the silence. Kuroko glances down to his injured hand with a slight frown, which somehow worried Kagami. "Are you okay?"

The blue head bobs his head lightly. "It doesn't hurt at all Kagami-niissan. It is very itchy though."

Kagami felt relieved. "Don't scratch it or else it'll get infected. We'll replace the bandages later. In the mean time, bear with it for a while." Kagami said while resisting his tongue to scold the boy. They're still new to each other's presence and Kagami doesn't want to push his luck despite the boy's adamancy for help. Instead, he admonished him leniently. "Be careful next time. You had me worried last night."

Kuroko lowered his head and nods once. "I-I'm sorry Kagami-niisan... It won't happen again..." he murmured.

 _I sure hope so._ Kagami thought. "Anyway, after breakfast we'll be heading out."

Kuroko tipped his head to the side slightly. "Are we going to search for mama and papa?"

Kagami grins. "Yeah. The earlier the better, right—H-hey, swallow properly!" he admonished when Kuroko hurries eating. "We'll have plenty of time to go around. Eat slow."

"H-Hai... I'm sorry..." Kuroko said with the same downcast expression he wore, but at least Kagami could see he's beaming internally. He could see it in his eyes.

* * *

It took him an hour and a half to finally tame the beast that is Kuroko's hair. It's a struggle, he's telling you. But at least, Kuroko is now decent; tamed hair, black collared shirt, striped shorts, and black rubber shoes. Everything fits into place.

Mitobe-senpai went overboard with the clothes ( _how did he know that this will fit Kuroko without meeting him is beyond him_ ), but he was nowhere near ungrateful. Kuroko looks like it too ( _he's not going to look like a kidnapped child going around the city—less trouble for Kagami_ ).

Kagami kept his eyes trained on the boy as they went down the bus to head to the busy street of Tokyo. There were a lot of different people walking around and losing Kuroko to this kind of crowd would be like searching a grain in a sand.

"Hold on to me so you won't get lost, okay?" Kuroko nods and tightens his clutch on Kagami's pants. Kuroko didn't seem to be the one who holds someone's hands so suddenly, so Kagami didn't mind, as long as he's there.

"Where are we going Kagami-niisan?"

"I was planning to head to the police station—I'm not gonna surrender you anything!" He said when a frown appears on Kuroko's face. "We'll just gonna ask if they know where your parents are. It raises the chances of finding your parents faster, don't you think?"

"...Un." his expression clearly says this was not a good idea, Kagami thought.

"Come on, loosen up a little. I already told you that I won't give you back." Kagami said.

"..."

Kagami doesn't know if Japan has this database of thousand of people where you can ask if they were still alive. Heck, he doesn't even know if America has. All he knows is that in the movies he had watched when he was a kid, was that people go to the police station to ask for help for lost relatives then, they find them at the end. It was a long shot, but it's better to have alternatives than none.

The police station was conveniently near the bus stop, so it was a few small walks. When Kagami enters the small establishment, an old man greets him by the front desk. Kuroko, on the other hand, hid behind Kagami.

"Uh..." What was he gonna say? Ask for any Kurokos just like that? Kami, he should have practiced this outside before waltzing in here!

"Ah, excuse me? Are you alright?" the policeman asked.

Kagami cleared his throat, "Sorry 'bout that. I was just thinking if you have any Kuroko's in your records?"

"Kuroko? Hm... never heard of them before, son. But even if I do, we don't give personal information just to anybody, sorry 'bout that." The policeman shrugs, not even batting an eyelash to the computer behind him.

"Is that so?" Maaaan, this idea was really a long shot. Movies make it look much easier. "Even phone numbers? It's just very important, you see."

"Nope, sorry kiddo'" said the policeman. He raises a brow in suspicion. "Why are you asking for them boy? Any business?"

"Uh, no. I was just..."His eyes wander down to Kuroko, to which the policeman noticed.

Now, he's more suspicious. "Now, who's this little fella? I hadn't seen you there." Kuroko flinched. He hid further behind Kagami.

"He's my cousin... from a very distant relative. He's very shy." Kagami gulps. Dammit, why does he have to sound nervous?!

"Hmm..."

"H-He actually wanted to thank the Kurokos for rushing him to the hospital when I was not around. I was on a basketball training that day you see."

The policeman tipped another brow at him.

 _Come on, old man. Buy it already._

The policeman shrugs his shoulder and backtracks, relieving some sense in Kagami. "Still nothing I can do. Though if ever they ended up here, I will personally deliver the message."

"Thanks." Well, that's disappointing.

He turns on his heels, a scowl painting his face, and left the station before the policeman could remember to ask for their name. Police station is out of the equation. If he told the policeman he has their son, kami, it'll only get complicated from there. He'll be suspected of kidnapping, Kuroko runs away when he's taken to jail, and he won't be able to play basketball anymore!—Argh, dammit, now he's regretting why he thought a police station is such a great idea.

"Kagami-niisan..." Ah, he must have taken notice of his _despaired_ expression.

"Nevermind that. Let's just head over to the park."

"Okay," Cheeky brat looks triumphant.

While they both waited for the stoplight, the people kept on rising in number. He leans down and tries to pat Kuroko near his feet. When the stoplight allows them to cross, it was proven to be even more difficult to keep the boy with him. Not when the boy is small and puny and can be pushed around by anyone who doesn't give a damn.

Kagami clicks his tongue when he felt the breathing burden attached to his legs were gone. It was not a mere act of disapearance. _Oh crap._ "Kuroko!" he called.

For the love of Kami! Where is he?!

* * *

"Kagami-niisan...?" Kuroko lost his grip on Kagami's pants when a lady unknowingly pushed him aside. Now dislodged, he looks very small in the midst of the piling pedestrians.

He looks over to the crowd to find the tall red-head. Bumped, pushed, and kicked, he still continued. The people started to decrease, but Kagami was not among those who are running to the other side. He looks side to side, again and again. Still no Kagami.

Did Kagami-niisan left him here?

A shadow looms over Kuroko's back.

"There you are."

His eyes widened and his body gets enveloped by a wave of uncontrollble tremors.

"You've been a very bad boy, Tetsuya."

That voice shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have found him so soon.

"Let's go home, shall we?"

His heart's pounding gets incredibly loud that it swallows the noise from his surroundings. Kuroko was jerking his body forward to create distance, but it was not enough.

He caught him.

* * *

Kagami found Kuroko frozen on the road. He called him over to the pavement, but his eyes seemed so distant, like Kuroko wasn't even there.

Then the light becomes red.

He made a quick dash for Kuroko, but he began running away from him. He quickened his pace when an incoming car honks from afar. He snatched Kuroko and runs to the sidewalk.

 _That was close._ Kagami sighs.

Kuroko wiggles his way out of Kagami's hold, only for the latter to secure his attachment. Before he could even ask why he was acting odd, the boy begins thrashing. Kagami jerks his head away from the path of his fist.

"Kuroko, stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" When the thrashing wasn't receding, he held Kuroko's hands down with his free hand. Because of this, he could feel Kuroko's heart beating violently.

"Kuroko, calm down. It's me. It's Kagami," he whispered softly. "You're okay. Everything's okay."

"... me back..." _Don't take me back._

"No-one's going to hurt you Kuroko. We'll find your parents, remember?"

The thrashing dies down, leaving Kuroko with labored breaths.

"We'll find your parents, then you'll be okay. Okay?"

Kuroko stills for a moment, worrying Kagami further. But then, he looks up with glazed eyes—the soul in them finally there.

"Are you okay now?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko twisted his body and entangles his arms around the red-head's neck, crying. "Kagami-niisan..." he murmured.

Kagami patted his back gently and sighs, "You gave me quite a scare again there, Kuroko." _But you gave yourself a nightmare in broad daylight._ "It'll be alright. No-ones out there to eat you."

 _Somehow, I'm starting to think otherwise._ He thought.

"Come on, we'll get you to the park. We'll eat ice cream there, okay?"

"Un..." Kuroko sniffled.

He propped Kuroko properly on his arms with a small smile. Of course, no-one could resist ice cream. "Great."

"Kagamicchi? Is that you?"

He twitched. Great. Really great.

* * *

 **I'M BACK! WITH A CHAPTER! AND IT'S A BIT LOOOONG! x'D**

 **Sorry for the delay guys. It was a great challenge for me to fix this chapter as this would define Kuroko and Kagami's relationshiop onwards. And I don't even remember what I typed down here since Internet decided to be an *** when I was about to save it. I also raised th ratings to T, since this thing might get a little too extreme for minors. AND aside from that, we have HYUUGA, AOMINE, AND KAGAMI. That alone might have been enough X'D**

 **SHORT NOTICE: Well, I really never envisioned this story to be centralized in domestic abuse, so it took me veeeery long to make this satisfying for both you and me. I tried my best to create it with a realistic edge for better understanding of what is abuse and what it does to its victims. I'm sorry if this things comes out too childish and a _bit off and not too realistic at all._** **And if my story, in any way, insulted you now or in the future, I apologize. My intention is to share thoughts, symphatize, and happiness.**

 **Well, look at who's going to make an appearance next chappie! I'm still wondering when and how I will throw the others in here X'D  
Hope this made you happy! Please drop a REVIEW and hit FAVORITE or FOLLOW on your way out. You don't know how this make my day, and it inspires me to improve my writing. **


End file.
